Of Master and Student
by Writerdragon
Summary: A bunch of one-shots for the couple Shifu/Tigress.
1. Dairy

Dairy

Shifu took out a scroll, and took out his brush. A small cup of water rested on his table, to wash off the old ink on his brush. And ink pallet rested next to his hand. The red panda dipped the tip of the brush in the ink, and began to write:

_Yesterday, Tigress and I kissed again. It was wonderful, and I love her so. And tonight, we sat under The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, talking about anything that blew across our minds. We would hold hands, and she would kiss me. I really love it when she plays with my ears. My ears seem to be her favorite part of me, besides my tail. She would wrap her arms around me, and kiss my ear-tips and shoulders. Tigress also lets her paws trail down my spine, I love that. It feels wonderful._

Shifu sighed, and rubbed his arm. He continued:

_But, something still bothers me. Every single day, I look at my face, I am aged. I am forty years older than her, and I'm ashamed of that. I look at Tigress, and I see a lovely—no, beautiful—tiger, a smart and caring young woman. And I am an old man. It surprises me that she would even consider me. I would think that she would take a younger man—a much, much younger man._

_Sometimes I do wish that I could become a younger man. A tiger, perhaps. A tall, strong, and young male tiger . . . I would love to become a tiger, for her. At least I can hold her, without her bending down to do so. So it would be easier to kiss her lips, without her sitting down to do so. My Gods, I wish I could change a lot of things, but I can't._

Shifu looked out the window. It was night; the moon was full and hung low in the sky. He placed the brush down momentarily, before picking it up. Shifu wrote:

_And what if we married—I'm not saying that we are—what would the others think? I can just imagine: "Wow, Master's robbing the cradle!" "Boy, he's pretty old for her." And the Villagers? I can only imagine. And what if we have children—again, I'm not saying we are—what would they look like? Would the other children make fun of them because they're "different?"_

_I will always love her, and I'll never abandon her. I'll still desire her, I'll still hold her, kiss her. Perhaps, even, bring our relationship to the next level? I don't know. And what would happen if I was to die in my sleep? How would she react? I guess none of that matters. I have her, she has me, and we have each other. And that is what really matters._

Shifu washed his brush. He dried it and put it away. The aged red panda rolled up the scroll, placing it in one of his desk drawers. He got up and went to Tigress's room. The candle light was out. Shifu silently opened the doors, and saw her sleeping form. Shifu closed the doors, and curled up next to her. Surprised by the extra warmth, Tigress awoke to see her love.

"Shifu?" she murmured.

He brought his finger to her lips, silencing her. "Hush, my love," he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

She smiled, and kissed his forehead. "You woke me up," she whispered. "I can't go back to sleep now."

Shifu chuckled. "Then what do you purpose to do?" he asked.

Tigress smiled, and kissed him lovingly. She started to untie his robe. Shifu was slightly surprised by her action. He pulled away from the lip-lock. "A-are you sure?" he asked, stuttering.

Tigress nodded, surely. "Yes, I love you, and I am ready. I've been waiting for this for a while, I've been wanting for this for a while. I am ready."

Shifu smiled weakly. He kissed her under her chin. She moved to his stomach that was uncovered, and kissed him. _Well, I guess she really loves me_. He smiled and kissed her passionately.


	2. Unexpected

Unexpected

Tigress didn't want to believe the doctor. It couldn't be true. She had to be wrong. But the symptoms were all the same as those she listed. Tigress nearly had a heart attack when the doctor told her. It couldn't be true! She had to be wrong! _Tigress couldn't be pregnant!_ She had to tell Shifu. But, what if he rejected her? He never married, he never had a wife, and he never had children (of his own). The red panda's way in life was just to practice kung fu. When she was little, she often heard Oogway and Shifu argue about him not having a wife or children.

She climbed up the stairs, placing a paw on her belly. Tigress couldn't believe that something was alive inside of her. Shifu's child was inside of her. The female tiger stopped, and sighed. She got over her thoughts and continued to climb. Tigress knew that he would be in The Hall of Warriors. He was meditating by the Moon Pool, green candles lit. His back was straight, and his ears were alert.

She sighed. _Keep it together, and just tell him. If he rejects you, you'll move away._ _Maybe to the High Mountains. At least the child will have fresh air_. Tigress went up to him, kneeling next to him. He opened his eyes, and smiled up at her. "Hello, Tigress," he said, placing a hand on her leg. "Monkey told me you went into the Village. What was it?"

Tigress sighed. _Just tell him. He asked you_.

Shifu looked into her flaming eyes, concern filtered through. "Tigress, what is the matter?" he asked.

She sighed again, and then took his hand. "Shifu, I went to the doctor," she answered.

The red panda looked at her. He placed his palm to her forehead, pressing it there. "Are you sick? You don't feel warm. What did the doctor say?"

"Well, the doctor said I wasn't sick," Tigress said, choosing her words carefully.

"Then what is it?"

She sighed. "Well, she said I was . . . _pregnant_," she said, stressing the word.

Shifu's ears dropped, his eyes widened, and his mouth hung open. Tigress's face fell, and she searched his expression. She could read: utter surprise. Then he face changed to a more calm expression. Shifu looked up at her, smiling. "Well," he said. Shifu stood up, took her paws, and bent low on one knee. "Tigress, would you marry me?"

Tigress nearly fainted. His blue eyes were glowing with utter love. She looked at his small black hands. His ears lowered a bit, and he searched her face. "Tigress?" he called. "You don't want to marry me?"

Tigress lunged at him, and kissed him passionately. "Yes. I want to marry you!"

He smiled, and placed his hand on her belly. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

* * *

In the kitchen, Monkey and Mantis had their eyes bugging out of their heads, and their mouths hung open. Viper's eyes were wide, but her mouth was clamped shut. Po fainted as soon as he heard the news. And Crane stared at the odd couple. Both Shifu and Tigress realized that they had to tell the others about their plans, and about her pregnancy. Both were holding each others' paws (in Shifu's case, his would be a hand), and stared at the others.

"So let me get this straight: you and Tigress have been banging each other for several months, you got her pregnant, and now are going to marry?" asked Mantis.

Shifu glared at the small bug, and lowered his ears. "You didn't have to be disgusting about it," he snarled. "But yes."

Monkey fainted and joined Po on the floor. Tigress raised an eyebrow. "Huh, you killed Monkey," she said in a sarcastic tone.

Shifu ordered each kung fu master to do one thing to prepare for the up-coming wedding. After he was done assigning things, both Tigress and Shifu left the kitchen. The red panda pulled the tiger down to his level, and kissed her. He then placed his small hand on her flat belly. "I can't wait."

Tigress smiled, and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you."


	3. Attraction

Attraction

It was night, the sky was tinted a deep blue, with white specks glowing brightly. Shifu walked down the hallway that belonged to his students. All of the nights were out, except for Tigress's. He could see her outline through the rice paper. It was dinner time, and Po said that she hadn't come to eat. They were currently playing mahjong. He knocked on the wood part of the door. "Tigress?"

She opened the door. "Master? What is it?" she asked.

He entered the room, and silently closed the doors. "Po told me that you didn't come for dinner," he said. "That's not like you. What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Master," she said. Tigress sat down on her bedroll. Shifu approached her, raising an eyebrow.

"I've also noticed that you've been training harder," he said. "I think there is something wrong. You've never skipped a meal."

In one of his hands was a plump peach that Tigress had been eyeing for a while. He split it into two halves, and gave her one half. "Thank you, Master," she said, munching at the fruit slice.

With her permission, he was allowed to sit on one side of her bedroll. They ate together in silence. "So, what has been bothering you?" he asked, filling the silence.

"Nothing has been bothering me!" she replied, becoming defensive.

She took another bite out of the peach. Shifu watched her swallowing reflexes, and as she licked her fingers of the juice. A fire started to burn within him. He was surprised, and looked away in shame. _Focus on what you came here for_. "Are you sure, Tigress?" he asked. Shifu took her paw. "I know that I wasn't very kind to you sometimes, but I want you to always know that if you need someone to talk to, you can come to me."

Tigress looked down at his small hands. Her paws were massive compared to his hands. "Well, I want to know what my destiny is," she answered.

Shifu's large ears twitched. "Your destiny?"

"Yes, I want to know what it is," Tigress said. "I wasn't the Dragon Warrior, so what is my destiny?"

"Well, Tigress, no one knows what their destiny is," Shifu answered. "You live life, and let fate take you to where it wants you to go."

Tigress nodded. Shifu cupped her cheek. "Just live your life," he said. "I was hoping that _you_ would become the Dragon Warrior."

"R-really?" she asked.

Shifu nodded. "Yes, I really wanted you to be the Dragon Warrior," he repeated. "But since you aren't, just be the best you can be."

Tigress smiled, and placed her paw over his small hand that was on her cheek. They gazed at each other. Neither one of them knew who went first, but their lips were locked in the blink of an eye. Tigress leaned back, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him onto her chest. He could taste the peach, and mostly _her_. His nimble fingers raked through her fur on her neck. Both pulled back, and gazed into each others' eyes. Shifu sat astride her chest, allowing his lips to take hers again.

"What is this?" she asked, feeling his lips on her cheek.

"I don't know," he said, cupping her cheeks. His lips crashed onto hers.

She kissed back, just as passionately. Tigress pulled back. "Is this lust? Love? An attraction?" she asked, breathing hard.

"I don't know, all I know is that I like it," Shifu said, a smirk on his face. He kissed her again. He pulled back, kissing at her neck.

"If we go through with this, it'll be all over the Village," she sighed.

"Who cares?" Shifu asked, looking into her eyes. "But do you want this? If we keep going like this, I won't be able to stop myself."

"Then don't," Tigress said, smirking at him. "Go on. I won't stop you."

The flame he felt grew larger and more powerful, and they kissed again. Both went on like that, neither stopping themselves from what the night gave to them. It was warm, gentle, and above all, extremely hot. Tigress and Shifu enjoyed it, and found their feelings for each other. Later on in the night, both were wrapped up in each other's arms. Their fur was wet with sweat from their lovemaking. Shifu wanted to please her. She liked it. He felt alive again; every sensation in his body was set alive. He kissed her nose.

"I love you," he whispered.

She was in a deep sleep, and Shifu placed a single hand on her hot cheek. He curled up next to her, and nuzzled her, falling asleep himself.


	4. Death

To my little cat and rabbit—rest in peace in God's kingdom.

Kung fu panda © Dreamworks.

Fic © Me.

Death

"Good morning, Master!"

The Five, and Po, who struggled out of his room, waited for the small Master. They looked to where his he would normally be—he wasn't there. "Where is Master?" asked Crane.

"Maybe he accidently slept in," Po offered.

Tigress knew him longer than anyone of them, and he never did, not even once. It was usually Tigress that slept in when she was younger. He would tower over, and threaten her with extra running laps if she didn't get up. Her small ears twitched. "The rest of you can go and get breakfast," she said. "I'll go check up on Master."

The Dragon Warrior and the rest of the Five went to the kitchen. Tigress went to Shifu's room, which was at the back of the bunkhouse. The screen door was open slightly. Tigress found it odd, but brushed it away. "Shifu?" she called. The master red panda allowed her to call him by his given name, ever since they became lovers. He never knew that she had feelings for him, and she never knew that he had feelings for her, until one night . . . They kept it a secret from the others and the village folk.

She opened the screen doors, peeking in. His body was under his bedroll covers. Tigress smiled a little as she went over to him. "Shifu," she began. "Wake up. Breakfast."

The red panda didn't stir. She placed a single paw on his right cheek. She drew back—he was cold. She began to panic. "Shifu?" She knelt down, and tried to move him. His body was stiff as a board. Shifu was dead. She cried out in anguish. Po nearly dropped his stirring spoon onto the floor. Viper and the others rushed to the sound.

"Tigress?" called Viper.

She saw as the great tiger leaned herself over the body of the master, sobbing her eyes out. Viper went over to her, and saw Shifu's cold dead body. It wasn't long before the others found out that their master left the world of the living. They mourned for him. Monkey looked over at Shifu's desk. There was a single letter resting upon it. The golden monkey picked it up.

"Guys, there's a letter from Master," he said.

All turned their attention to him. Tigress never released her hold on her love's body. Monkey began to read:

_To my students,_

_My name is Shifu, and I am the Master of the Jade Palace. I know I am soon to die, since I'm not growing any younger. I leave everything to Tigress. Now Tigress, if you are reading this: take good care of everything for me. I know you will be a good Head Master, and make sure everything is alright. Continue the classes of kung fu for the children, make sure the Five continue their practice, and make sure that Po doesn't eat everything he sees, and that he still does his practices. Take care._

Monkey looked up from the letter. "He knew . . ."

"That he was going to die," finished Mantis.

Tigress took the letter from the golden monkey, and read it for herself. She giggled a little when she read the part about Po, but her voice began to crack again. She nuzzled her face against his cold cheek. "I'll take good care of everything," she whispered. "I promise."

* * *

The priest was a raccoon. He wore elaborate robes that glowed in the sun's rays. He muttered small prayers, waving around an incense stick, the smoke filled the area. Tigress wore her best looking dress, and held a flower in her paws. Viper hung around her shoulders, a sad expression on her face. Monkey, Po, Mantis, and Crane wore their best robes. The whole village was mourning the loss. A group of skilled pigs carved a nice gravestone for him. Chinese characters were carved on the right side of the stone, and a drawing of a dragon on the left side.

The burial lasted for an hour. One by one, the Five left, but Tigress stayed and gazed at the tombstone. Po went over to her, placing a paw on her shoulder. "Alright?"

Tigress struggled to hold back her tears, but nodded her head hard. "Y-yes," she stammered.

The panda drew her into an embrace, and she held him back, crying into his shoulder. After a few minutes, she broke the hug, and rubbed at her eyes hard. "Can I be alone?"

Po nodded, and left. Tigress knelt down, at the base of the polished stone. She placed her paw on his name, and sighed. She placed a flower on the lush grass. "Shifu, I miss you," she whispered. "I love you so, and I wanted to tell you something, but I never got around to it. I should have—" She placed a paw over her mouth. "I'm sorry—I just miss you!" Tigress began to sob loudly. It was a while before she could regain herself. "I'm carrying your child."

It was then when she felt a warm breeze against her frame. Tigress trembled a little. She felt as if Shifu was there with her. She held herself, rocking a bit. "Shifu . . ."

* * *

Six full years had passed since Shifu's death. Crane and Viper hitched themselves only last year. Tigress kept the Palace nice and clean. She worked the students hard, making sure that they knew at least two new forms before the end of class. A small red panda-tiger girl dashed around, doing several kicks in the air. She had small stripes on her arms, forehead, back, and legs. Her tail was a little longer, but very bushy.

The Five and Po were surprised to hear that Shifu and Tigress were lovers for a good six months before his death, and even wanted to wed. But they welcomed the child with open, loving arms, knowing that she would be as great as her parents. Tigress went over to the child, watching her with a smile.

"You are very close, love," she said.

"Really, Mama?" the little girl said, a happy tone in her voice.

Tigress smiled and ruffled her fur. "Yes," she said, "your father would have been very proud of you."

The girl smiled and giggled a little. "Can we go see him today, Mama?"

The tiger master smiled. "Yes, but I want to see him alone, okay?"

The little red panda-tiger girl nodded an innocent smile on her face. "Okay, Mama, okay," she said, and began to practice her kick again.

Tigress smiled and left the Palace. She went to his grave stone; it was under The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, and next to the other still growing peach tree. She brushed away the pink petals, and sat down on the grass. "Hello, dear," she said to the stone. "It's nice to see you again." She sighed. "Your daughter is great. She's learning kung fu so quickly—I hope you're proud. She's also very good at ping pong. She beats Po every single time." She smiled at the thought of her six-year-old beating Po in a simple game of ping pong. Tigress patted the stone, and took in a breath. "Good bye, your daughter will be here soon enough. Love you." And she left, she felt warm inside.


	5. Tending

Tending

Tigress blocked a wooden club, sending it flying back. And when it came at her again, the female tiger kicked it, the wooden weapon snapped off its chain. It had been exactly a week since Tai Lung had been defeated by Po. Tigress, since then, had gained quite a bit of respect for the panda ever since. They began to train together. Po has become much stronger, but he still was very playful, and sometimes to training lightly.

Being distracted by her thoughts, a club that seemed to come from out of nowhere came and sliced across her paw. She hissed, and got out from the swinging clubs and swirled dragons under her. It was a pretty deep cut. The flesh was peeled back, exposing her muscle tissue, and blood splattered out. Tigress applied pressure on the wound, scurrying to the kitchen. When she entered, Shifu, who was sitting on the table, eating turned her attention to her.

"Tigress, what happened?" he asked worriedly, putting down his bowl.

"Just a cut," she began, "nothing to worry about."

Shifu walked across the table, and took her paw. "This is a deep one," he said. "Sit."

Tigress did as she was told, and sat in an empty seat. The red panda went to the sink, took out the bucket that was sitting there. It was filled with water. Shifu took a washcloth that was resting in one of the cabinets, and dunked it into the water. He went up to her, and pressed the rag to her bleeding paw. She hissed a little at the stinging.

"It will hurt for a little while," he said. "Wait here."

The red panda got off from the table, and limped away. Tigress held the cloth to her large paw, the stinging clung to her. Shifu came back with bandages and a vile of liquid medicine. He sat back up on the table, unraveling the long cloth. The red panda took her paw, and took the blood-soaked rag from her, placing it near his tail.

Shifu opened her paw, palm up, and lightly poured the medicine on the cut. Tigress clenched her teeth and hissed. He calmed her as he wrapped the bandages around her paw. Shifu was careful, and layered the cloth. Tigress watched as his little hands move the cloth around and around her paw. Shifu was finally done, and tucked the end part under a layer of bandage.

"Be careful next time, okay?" Shifu asked with a small smile.

Tigress nodded. "Thank you, Master," she said.

Shifu gave a short, but polite nod. "Of course."

At that moment, both seemed to be drawn to each other. The tiger and the red panda just looked into each others' eyes. Slowly but surely, their muzzles inched closer and closer together and connected in a soft kiss. Tigress was a little more adventurous and slipped her tongue into his mouth—he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he did the same. Shifu cupped her cheeks, as she fondled his hips (she was careful with her paw).

It wasn't before long when their kiss became more passionate and needy. Tigress pushed her small Master against the table, holding his arms above his head. Both didn't hear the snapping of splintered table wood under them until it was too late. When Tigress got up onto the table, it faltered under her weight. The two of them let out a yelp of surprise when they hit the cold floor. Tigress reacted by falling on her side as Shifu clung to her vest. Both looked at each other, and laughed.

"Thank you, _Master _Tigress," the red panda said in fake disappointment. "Now I have to buy a new table."

"Sorry, Master," she said, batting her eyes. "I guess I'm too fat for the table."

Shifu laughed, and sat astride her chest, putting her paws on his own hips. "Yes, you're heavier than a rhino," he said playfully.

Both chortled at the irony as Tigress lifted her head up to kiss his lips. When they pulled back, Shifu gazed seriously into her red and gold eyes. "Tigress, why did we kiss?" he inquired.

The female tiger looked at his bright blue eyes. Why? She didn't know why. Tigress shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she answered.

"Do you love me?" the red panda asked suddenly.

Tigress was taken aback. She didn't know if she did. Shifu looked at her, his blue eyes searching her fire ones. Tigress had to. They kissed! She smiled and kissed his lips again. "I think I do," she said. "Do you love me?"

The small master nodded, rubbing their noses together. "Do you accept me?"

"Yes."

"Even though I am old?" he asked, turning his head away.

Tigress cupped his cheek, turning his head to face her. "I don't mind," she said, kissing him.

Shifu warmed up to the kiss, wrapping his arms around her neck, bringing her closer. Tigress leaned back, holding him tightly. They could feel the other's heartbeat. Both pulled back, Tigress resting her head on the floor, closing her eyes, and a small smile on her lips. The red panda gave a soft smile, nuzzling her neck, inhaling her scent.

Shifu just happen to look up, seeing the surprise faces of Monkey and Mantis. Both were gapping, still, shocked and quiet. The red panda raised an eyebrow, and without a word, he mouthed the words: "Go away." He moved his small hand in a swaying motion that meant the same thing he mouthed. The two stunned masters moved away, quickly and silently. Shifu gave a low, happy chuckle.

Tigress opened her eyes at him. "What?"

Shifu smiled a little. "Oh, nothing," he said, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

I want the thank you peeps for the reviews. c:


	6. New years

New Years

The colourful patterns in the sky lit up the Valley in hues of pink, red, and light blue. The Valley of Peace was celebrating the New Year—the year of the ox. According to many people, this year was going to be a blessed one. A pig set off another series of fireworks, lighting up the dark night sky. Tigress hated the noise the fireworks made. She was glad that a new year had come, and the old one had ended, but did it had to be this loud?

Viper was in the Village Square, showing off her ribbon dancing skills. Po was busy making a large dinner for everyone. Tigress was in the kitchen with him, watching the fireworks. She female tiger gazed at the panda. "Do you want help?" she asked.

He turned to her. "Ahh, no, I'm fine," he said with a smile. Po turned the wooden spoon around in the pot, steam coming from the soup.

She nodded, smiling. In the centre of the table lay a bowl of grass jelly. They were in the shapes of cubes. Tigress grabbed one and plopped it in her mouth. It was soft, and tasted very good. Po dunked the ladle into the pot, and poured the creamy soup into each bowl. He took one bowl, and gave it to her. "Here," he said, grinning.

Tigress cast him a polite smile. "Thanks, Po," she said, taking the bowl into her paws.

The giant panda nodded, placed a pair of chopsticks down on the table next to her, and took several more bowls with him—he left the kitchen. Tigress picked up the polished purple chopsticks, and ate up the noodles. After a few minutes, she finished the food off. The loud roars of fireworks filled her ears. Tigress groaned. She took another cube-shaped candy grass jelly, and ate that. On the counter, Po left a bowl of pan-fried water chestnut cakes. Another bowl of nuomici was also there.

The tiger loved nuomici, and she took the bowl from the counter and placed it on the wooden table. The pastry was round and was a snow white. She took one, and chewed on it. She could taste the peanut bits, the red bean paste, and the sesame seeds. Tigress swallowed and ate another one. Just then, Shifu entered the kitchen, holding a cup of green tea.

"Ahh, there you are," he said, coming up to stand on the table. "You aren't going to watch the fireworks?"

"Master Shifu," she began, "you know I don't like loud noises."

He chuckled, sipping at his drink. Shifu sat down on the table, next to her paw. He plucked the nuomici from the bowl, and ate it. "How do feel?" he asked.

She looked at the small red panda. "Fine," she simply stated.

He looked at her. "Tigress? Is something bothering you?"

Tigress sighed. "I was just thinking about my future, and not knowing what to suspect," she said, eating another round white treat.

The red panda smiled. "Well, that is life," he said. "Hell, when I was young, I never thought I would be a Master. I always thought I would end up like my father."

"What did your father do for a living?" Tigress asked, curious about it.

"Well, he was a farmer," Shifu said, drinking his tea. He held the cup around his small hands. "We lived far from the Valley, and we had a small family. Me, my mother, my little sister, and my father. My mother was a normal house-wife. She was a great cook. You should have tried her food, it was very good! My little sister was a little rough, and became a dancer, which still surprises me. My father worked hard, and was a great guy."

"Then why did you come to the Valley?"

He took in a breath. "Well, my family was struggling to feed each other, so I decided to leave. So my sister and parents could have more food for themselves," Shifu said. "And I came here."

Tigress nodded. "Oh, I see," she said.

She took another nuomici, and chewed on it. Shifu watched as she munched on the pastry, and stared as she swallowed. The red panda wanted to tell her his feelings for her, just let them burst out. Shifu chuckled as he saw red bean paste on her lips and cheek. The tiger female gazed down at him. "What?" she asked.

He smiled and pointed at his face, were she had the bean paste on hers. She blinked. "What? Something's on my face?" she asked.

"I'll take care of it," he said, standing up.

Shifu cupped her cheeks, and pulled her head towards him. The red panda ran his tongue across the paste. Tigress froze at the wetness that she felt. He swallowed the paste, and gave short, wet kisses on her cheek. Shifu pulled back, staring at her surprised face, smirking a bit. Next he ran his small, thin finger across her lower lip, picking up traces of the red bean paste, and placed his finger into his mouth, sucking on it. He pecked her lips quickly.

"Delicious, just like you," he said.

Without saying another word, he jumped off the table, and limped away. Tigress stared in space, trying to register what had just happened. She sunk back into her chair, and touched her lips. They were tingling. She wanted another kiss from him. Tigress left her seat, and chased after him. She found him in the hall; he was smirking. She lunged at him, and kissed him hotly. Shifu pulled back.

"Take me to the room, Master," she said, playing with his ear.

Shifu smirked and pulled the tiger into her own room. She closed the doors with her foot. Tigress giggled as Shifu began to remove her vest. They kissed hotly, and Shifu pushed Tigress down on the bedroll. _Well, this is going to be fun_, thought Tigress.

* * *

The fireworks still rung out, above the labored breathing of the new couple. Both lay next to each other, Shifu slowly kissing the fingertips of Tigress's paw. The female tiger smiled, still breathing hard from their resent activities. She pulled him closer to her, and kissed his nose. Tigress lowered her head to nuzzle his black belly. Shifu sighed in pleasure. The red panda kissed the top of her head.

"Master," she murmured.

"Shifu."

Tigress pulled away to look up at him. "What?"

Shifu smiled, and kissed her nose. "We are lovers now," he said. "Just call me by my name. There's no need to call me 'Master' anymore."

Tigress nodded, and kissed his forehead. "Shifu . . ." she stated softly, trying out the name.

Shifu nuzzled her neck. "Happy New Years, Tigress."

"Happy New Years, Shifu."


	7. Sadness

Sadness

She couldn't believe what she had heard. But it had to be true; Monkey had to break it to her. The group of kung fu students gazed at her. "Are you okay?" Viper asked.

Tigress looked directly at her snake friend. "Yes, I'm alright," she said. She got up from out of her seat, and walked away. The others watched.

"Well, I think she handled that well," Mantis said.

Viper bit her lower lip. Po sighed heavily, stirring the soup. Master Shifu was pressed against the wall. He had heard every bit of what Monkey had told the female tiger. He twitched his ears. She couldn't be alright; something like this . . . it must have been hard on her. He bit his lower lip and went into the bunkhouse. Shifu went to her room, outside, he could hear light sobbing sounds. The red panda opened the door to see his pride and joy, his love, crying.

She was at the corner of her room, her legs pressed against her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her head hung low. She was rocking herself a little. Tigress looked like a complete wreck. Shifu silently closed the doors, and approached her. It was hard and nerve-racking to see her like this, since she always bottled up her emotions. He ran his small hand down her back. Tigress looked up at him. Tears were at the corner of her eyes, her cheeks marred and wet.

"It's alright," he whispered.

Tigress whimpered a little, and held him, sobbing into his shoulder. He cooed her, rubbing her back in a rotating motion. "I-I can't b-believe it's gone," she cried.

"It's alright, its okay," Shifu whispered.

Her old home ever since she was abandoned by her parents, Bao Gu Orphanage had been burnt down to the ground by a pack of bandits. No one had died, luckily. Shifu pulled back, drying her tears with his small hands. He pressed a kiss to her lips. "It's alright, no one died," he said. Shifu pulled her over to her bedroll, resting down next to her. Shifu calmed her, her sobbing quieting. "Oh, my dear," he whispered. "My sweet, my love, it is alright, I am always with you."

She placed her head on his chest. "Do you hear that?" he asked her. "It's my heartbeat."

"Yes," she answered.

He stroked the back of her head. The gently _thump-thump_ of his heart. She sniffled a bit, and he rubbed away the tears on her face. "_Come stop your crying, it will be alright_," he sang out softly. "_Just take my hand, hold it tight_." He took her paw, and gripped it. "_I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry_."

Tigress held him close to her. He turned to his side, placing her head on the pillow. "_For one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will keep you safe and warm_," he said, placing a paw on her cheek. "_This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here, don't you cry_." He lowered her head to his chest, and his chin rested on her head. "_Because you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be here in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more_."

The female tiger let out an involuntary whimper, and he held her closer. "_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always. Why can't they understand the way we feel, they just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all_." He was referring that their age difference, and their body difference, but they made their relationship work.

"_You'll be here in my heart, yes, you'll be here in my heart_," Shifu sung out. "_From this day on, now and forever more; don't listen to them, because what do they know. We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know_." He brushed away the tears. "_When destiny calls you, you must be strong, I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on_." Shifu kissed her nose.

"_They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together, because you'll be here in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more_." Shifu held her closer. "_Oh, you'll be here in my heart, no matter what_ _they say, you'll be in my heart, always . . . always . . ._"

Tigress loved when Shifu paid attention to her. He rubbed his head into her neck, inhaling her scent. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

She sniffed a small smile on her lips. "Better," she answered.

Shifu pulled her head up to meet his lips. "Good," the red panda whispered.

The small master pulled the covers over themselves. Shifu got out from the bed, and Tigress latched her paw. "Don't go," she whimpered.

He smiled, and crawled back into bed with her. Shifu placed a small hand on her cheek. "Try to sleep, okay?"

"Yes and thank you."

Shifu smiled. "Tigress, you don't have to thank me," he said, pulling her into an embrace. "Sleep well."

"Good night," she whispered.

So gone was the night that Tigress fell asleep as soon as she felt the comforting hand on her head. She didn't feel another kiss being pressed to her cheek, and the whisper of three words: "I love you."

* * *

The awesome song Shifu sung is by Mr. Phil Collins himself! :3 He is awesome!


	8. Visiting

Read chapter Death before you read this. This is the second part of it, dedicated to _Arbitix energy_ and _Red panda obsessor_. :3

Visiting

Tigress had came back from her husband's grave. Their child was perfecting a kick that she had been working on for a few days. The little girl rushed over to her mother, engulfing her in a hug. "Hi, Mommy," the six-year-old said, giggling a little.

The tigress picked up her daughter, and rocking her a little, smiling. "Hey, little girl," Tigress said to her little girl. "How are you?"

"Fine, Mama," said the little girl. "Can we go see Daddy?"

The tiger smiled sadly at her daughter. "Yes," she said, putting the girl down, holding her paw. "Come, let's go."

Both walked paw-in-paw to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Tigress let go of the red panda-tiger girl's paw, and watched as she rushed to the tombstone. She let her little paws run over her father's name carved into the stone. Tigress bent down next to her daughter, petting her head. "Mama, what was Daddy like?" she asked.

Tigress's eyes filtered down to her daughter, sadness filled her eyes. She sighed. "Well, Shifu, your father, was a wonderful man," the female tiger master said. "He was gentle, loving, caring man. He was small—around your size—but very strong." Tigress inhaled sharply, fighting the tears. "He would love you so much if he was alive today."

The girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Don't cry, Mama," she said. "Daddy still loves you."

Tigress engulfed her small daughter in a hug. "And he loves you," she whimpered.

The daughter kissed her mother's nose. "Love you, Mommy," she said. The small girl rushed over to the tombstone, and kissed the cold stone. "I love you, Daddy." The little girl rushed back to the Jade Palace. Tigress followed her daughter. She stopped, and looked back at the stone, a small smile creaping along her lips.

"I love you, Shifu," she said.

She walked down the path that her and her daughter walked to see Shifu's grave. A warm breeze zipped by her, and the small, see-through form of a red panda watched from a distance. A smile was on his face. "I love you, too," Shifu whispered. "And our little girl." He disappeared with the pale pink cherry blossoms.


	9. Beautiful

Beautiful

It was the Moon Festival, and Tigress looked into the mirror that was in front of her. She was wearing bright red lipstick, eye shadow, and a long robe, decorated with a large print of a dragon. A sash was wrapped around her waist, and sandles covered her feet. "My Gods," came a voice.

Tigress turned around to see Shifu in a red and orange ch'ang-p'ao. The designs were a dragon like hers, but among a mountain. His eyes wondered her frame, and she smiled. "You look good, Shifu," she said.

He walked over to her, smiling, and pulled her lips down to a kiss. Tigress smiled a little, and rubbed at his ear. "You are drop-dead gorgous," he murmured.

He pulled out a necklace out of his robe, and showed it to her. It was golden and round, and a dragon was carved into it. Shifu went behind her, and draped the necklace around her neck. Tigress looked into the mirror of herself, and the red panda looked at her reflection in the looking glass, a small smile on his face. He pressed a warm kiss to her neck, and she sighed.

"You look stunning," Shifu murmured.

Tigress smiled, rubbing her nose with his. "Thank you," she said.

"Of course," he replied.

She turned around and hugged him tightly, and he returned it just as strong. Shifu pressed another warm kiss on her neck, and she sighed in pleasure. "Come," the red panda whispered, pulling at her paw. "Let's go shame the other females." Tigress chuckled, and sat up, smoothing out her robe. Shifu took her paw, smiling broadly, and they walked out together.


	10. Shigress

Shifu/Tigress in 50 sentences.

* * *

Shigress

Beauty

Shifu had always found Tigress to be very beautiful, but these in these days, the thought entered his head far more often.

Handsome

She had to admit, Shifu, even in his age, was still very good looking.

Talented

Shifu noticed that Tigress was gifted in the arts of origami when he found little animals: a crane, a viper, a panda, a monkey, a half-finished mantis, and a red panda—just for her, he made her a tiger.

Cooking

Shifu had a sore throat and Tigress decided to give her master some soup, too bad the whole kitchen was covered in soup juice after she was done.

Flute

Tigress never wanted to admit it, but she enjoyed her master's flute playing all too well.

Stopped

When Shifu would ever act a little cocky in front of Po, Tigress would enter the room, and his heart would melt—stop for just a second.

Denial

Tigress couldn't grasp the fact that she was falling for her master.

Fear

Shifu wanted to tell her his feelings, just let them burst, but she was so much younger than him and could get any man she desired—fear of her laughing at him haunted him.

Fighting

"You two fight like a married couple!" cried Mantis, who watched as Tigress and Shifu briefly stop fighting and glared daggers at him.

Flame

Shifu watched as Tigress washed her face, and something in him sparked—a flame that grew stronger, brighter every time he saw her.

Flirting

Shifu walked by Tigress, and allowed his hand to gently glide down her nimble tail, causing it to shutter at the touch.

Emotions

"I—I love you, T—Tigress," Shifu stammered out, as Tigress gazed calmly at her master, who also was holding his hand at the time.

Kiss

Tigress had just received her first kiss from Shifu, and it was breath-taking.

Dress

Shifu wanted to surprise Tigress with a lovely dress that he found at the market one day, too bad Po had to burst out the secret to Tigress just before Shifu could show her, which resulted in Po being beat with his reed flute.

Playing

Tigress loved Shifu's huge ears, and always wanted to play with them, just tracing them with her fingers, gently scratching them—he seemed to like it.

Dancing

Viper had taught Tigress to Ribbon Dance, and she showed it to Shifu, who was breath-taken—then he kissed her romantically.

Rage

Shifu loved to see Tigress get riled up, she would yell at him, pick him up, and then give him a bruising kiss on the lips—his flame would just grow with need for her.

Love

It was New Years, and Tigress and Shifu spent it under The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, making steamy, gentle love under the star-lit sky, under the lights of the fireworks.

Wine

The strange, yet madly in love couple shared a drink, celebrating their love for one another.

Stitching

Tigress accidently ripped Shifu's favorite robe, and she was currently stitching it up for him, sometimes staring at his top-less form.

Scrolls

Shifu sat on the cold hard floor of The Hall of Warriors, reading scroll five-hundred-and-five, with his tiger lover curled up next to him, reading with him.

Dessert

Shifu swallowed the creamy peach cake, and fed a spoon-fill to Tigress, who accepted it gratefully, licking her lips seductively, enjoying the taste.

Massaging

Tigress rested on his bedroll, as Shifu took off her shoes, rubbing at her feet, listening to her deep, big-cat purrs.

Necklace

Shifu draped a decorative gold necklace around her neck, whispering that she was beautiful, and would be the best looking woman at the festival.

Passion

Tigress wrapped her arms around his small body, kissing him hotly, as she allowed his hands to untie the straps of her vest.

Proposal

"Tigress, I love you with all my heart, would you marry me?" Shifu asked, taking her large paws into his small hands.

Warmth

Shifu curled up next to his tiger wife, enjoying her warmth.

Hands

Tigress felt as Shifu's hands massaged her back, raking his fingers her thick, orange fur, and lightly kissing her back.

Sick

Tigress caught a cold, and Shifu made her a thick soup, and fed it to her, as she scratched his back with her nails.

Bump

Tigress allowed Shifu's hand to brush over a small baby-bump that she had over the past week, and he was ecstatic about having a child of his own.

Birth

Tigress smiled at the small bundle in her arms, as Shifu gazed with utter surprise at his little baby girl—she was just as beautiful as her mother.

Words

"Kung fu," mumbled the little red panda-tiger; her father nearly dropped his dinner onto the lush green grass as Tigress gave a happy gasp.

Walking

Shifu held his little girl's hand, as Tigress watched as her husband nudged their daughter along the ground, wobbly knees and all.

Toy

Shifu gave his six-year-old a medium-sized cat plush, which she clung to like gum, taking it everywhere with her.

Lessons

Shifu taught his daughter how to block, and she followed his example, and Tigress watching with a proud smile.

Perfection

Tigress saw as their daughter completed a perfect round-house kick, she was trying so desperately to make her father proud of her—and it was working.

Boyfriends

Shifu took a hard glare at his daughter's potential boyfriend, who was shaking under his stare; Shifu saying, "If you touch my daughter or hurt her in any way, shape or form, you will be very, _very_ sorry, young man."

Heartbreak

Shifu wanted to go into town, find that boy's house, and snap his thin neck, his daughter was up to letting him, but Tigress had to drag him away from the weapons cabinet.

Date

Tigress and Shifu spied on their daughter and her date—he seemed nice enough, a nerdy clouded leopard, who always had a blush on his face whenever she spoke or did a kung fu move to show off in front of him.

Items

Shifu walked by his teenager's room, and saw an old, cat plush toy that he gave her—he smiled as he picked it up, it was old and tattered, but still was in pretty good shape.

Growth

"My, how much she's grown," mused Shifu, watching his daughter teach her clouded leopard boyfriend a simple kick.

Marriage

"Daddy, Tuk's asked me to marry him," Shifu's twenty-year-old daughter said, holding the cloud leopard's paw—the red panda male fainted.

Baby

Shifu held his grandson; he looked up at him with interested eyes, his daughter smiling proudly.

Teaching

Shifu, now growing in age, watched as his daughter taught her son the basics of kung fu, a proud smile appearing on his face.

Aging

Shifu stumbled back, coughing into his balled fist, as warm blood appeared from his mouth.

Doctor

"I'm sorry, Master Shifu, you can't practice kung fu anymore," the doctor said.

Family

As Shifu grew older, the more time he wanted to spend with his family, he knew that one day, he wouldn't wake up from his sleep.

Lover

Shifu felt his breath become weaker, he left The Hall of Warriors, and went to his and his wife's room, to say his farewell—he kissed her, tucked her into her bed, and crawled in beside her, whispering all his love for her and his family.

Death

Tigress screamed loudly, wailing into her husband's cold dead body; she noticed that he was smiling—he died happy.

Afterlife

Shifu had a long burial, and a long speech to honor him, his daughter looked up, knowing that her father was in Heaven, watching over her.


	11. Loathing

Loathing

Shifu watched as his tiger lover complete a perfect punch. The red panda loved her so much; she was perfect in every way. His ears lowered to his head. Tigress was such a wonderful young woman, she could have any man she ever desired, and yet she was here . . . with Shifu. The aged master got up, and went to The Hall of Warriors, sitting down by the Moon Pool. He looked at himself, lines were under his eyes, crow's feet were at the corner of his eyes; he was an old man. Why did she want him? An old man like him?

He hated himself for being such an old man. Tigress could have any man she wanted. A young tiger, and maybe get married to him, and have cubs. _I'm holding her back_, Shifu thought. _Being with me, I'm only keeping her from living life_. Tigress padded in, wrapping her arms around him, and pressing her muzzle between his large ears. "Hello, Tigress," muttered the red panda.

The female tiger pulled back, and looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing one of his ears with her thumb. It twitched.

"I'm just thinking about us," Shifu whispered, looking at his hands.

"What do you mean?" she asked, pulling him onto her lap.

Shifu stepped off of her lap, and glared at the reflection of himself, his hands behind his back. He turned around to face her. "Look at me," he said, pointing at his face.

Tigress looked at her love. "I'm looking," she said.

"And what do you see?"

"The man I love," she answered a small smile on her face.

He dropped his hand, surprised a little by her answer. Shifu smiled a little, but it dropped off his face like butter on hot glass, forming a frown. "You want to know what I see: an old man," he snapped, scowling at himself.

Tigress's face fell, and watched him. She could see that he hated himself because of their age difference. The female tiger placed a kiss on the back of his head. "I don't mind," she whispered to him.

Shifu turned to face her, taking her paws. "But I'm holding you back," he said. "Don't you want a younger man? Marriage and cubs?"

"Yes, but I would like that with you," she said, rubbing noses with him.

Yes? _With him!_ Shifu could feel tears rise up in his eyes. She really wanted him for the way he was. Shifu pressed his forehead to hers. "Thank you," he whispered, kissing her lips.


	12. Forbidden

Forbidden

Shifu sat down on the cold floor of The Hall of Warriors, meditating, green candles lit. He found inner peace when Tai Lung was defeated, but something was still eating away at him. It was Tigress. She was his prized student. The young tiger was always the one to throw the extra punch, the extra kick—she was so loyal to the red panda. Yet, he was so hard on her.

Shifu hardly showed emotion to her. He would yell at her when she did something wrong, he would give her the cold shoulder. But there was a reason why he did that. One: he didn't want her to become another Tai Lung. No, not his prized student! And second: he felt odd when around her. Shifu didn't understand why, though.

He knew it was wrong to watch her train with lusty eyes. He would watch her curves, and hips sway when she spun around, watch as her arm mussels flex when she punch. Sometimes, he would let his eyes run up her leg, up to her buttocks, her firm buttocks. Shifu inhaled sharply. It wasn't right. It was wrong! The red panda couldn't have her as his lover! But she was so beautiful . . .

Out of all the woman he had in his long life-time, she was the most beautiful one he had ever laid his blue eyes on. Her markings were interesting, curves stripes with diamond-shaped spots. Her fur was shinny and smooth, just begging him to touch it. Tigress was an amazing woman. Any man would be lucky to have her.

When night would fall over the Valley, sometimes Shifu couldn't sleep. All he could do was to think of her. His body wanted her, his mind wanted her, and his heart. But it was wrong! She was his student. At times, he couldn't even look at her. But when he did, he could stare. Her lips . . . Shifu would wonder what they felt like against his. Her scent—she smelled good. He wanted to taste her, take her, hold her throughout the night, listening to her groans and sighs of pleasure.

Shifu, though, pushed all of those thoughts to the back of his mind. He couldn't have her.

Tigress saw her master meditating by the Moon Pool. She didn't understand why he was acting so strange around her. She wanted to know why. And she wanted to know why _now_. She stormed over to him. "Master!"

His ears lowered, and he trembled. He stood up, hands behind his back. "Tigress, nice to see you," he said, briefly looking up at her. "But I need to go." Shifu tried to walk away, but Tigress blocked his way. He tried to move the other way, but she blocked him, again. "Tigress, move."

She shook her head, crossing her arms over her breast. "Master, I _want_ to talk to you," she said forcefully.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to talk," he snarled.

"I don't care! Why are you ignoring me?"

"I am not!"

"You barely look at me anymore! What did I do?!"

Shifu sighed heavily. "It is not you," he said. "It's me."

"Don't give me that! What did I do? Tell me now!"

The red panda glared at her, grabbed her, pulling her down to his level, and placed a forceful kiss on her lips. Tigress froze like an ice cube. His hands were raking through her fur on her neck. She didn't know what to do, but she kissed back. The two kissed passionately, their tongues wrestling for dominance. It was a dance, a fast and furious dance. Both pulled away, looking into each others' eyes. Tigress pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I disgraced you as my student."

He turned around, and walked briskly out of The Hall of Warriors, leaving Tigress to stare into space. Her lips were tingling. She never kissed anyone before, and she had her first with her master. Tigress wanted to chase after him, lead him into her room, and take him. And she did, she found her master under The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Tigress pulled him into her strong arms, and kissed him. Shifu was surprised, but quickly warmed up to it.

"This is wrong," Shifu gasped, as Tigress kissed at his neck. "This is forbidden. You are my student, and I am your master."

"So?" she murmured.

"Don't you want a younger man?" he asked seriously.

She looked at him. "You're fine," she said, kissing him again.

He held her head, pressing her closer to him. Both pulled back, and Tigress rested her head on his chest. Shifu was breathing hard, but smiling calmly. He was stroking the fur of her neck, while she was holding his small hand in her large paw. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the cool spring winds on their fur, and each other.


End file.
